


here comes the sun

by Cool_BowTie, goatglucose



Series: Naruto SNS [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Эпизод к снс-ролевой.https://twitter.com/goatglucose/status/1295766818985062400?s=19Гаара возвращается в Суну после долгого отсутствия, а Наруто спешит его встретить.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto SNS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Читатели, не знакомые с АУ и данной ролевой могут не понять происходящее.

Гаара повалился на кровать с громким стоном сразу как только зашёл в комнату. Двигаться было лень, раздеваться тем более. Телефон оповестил о новом сообщении от Наруто, и он лениво напечатал ответ, щурясь от яркого света экрана. На автомате поскроллил ленту. Когда пришел быстрый однослойный ответ, он машинально смахнул уведомление. Тут же втемноте раздался хлопок и грохот, знакомый голос смачно ругнулся и застонал. 

Гаара, поняв кто это, быстро отправил твит, отбросил телефон в сторону и поднялся на руках, заглядывая за край кровати на пол, где на спине валялся Наруто, тут же победно улыбнувшийся как только они встретились взглядами и одновременно произнесли:

— Ты что тут делаешь?

— Я освоил её! 

Наруто подскочил, пошатнулся, хватаясь за голову, снова упал, проморгался и вскочил опять.

Его лицо оказалось прямо перед лицом Гаары, и тот невольно покраснел.

— Я освоил её — технику Летящего Бога Грома. Как и обещал. — Лицо Хокаге буквально светилось от счастья.

— О, вот как, — получив логичное объяснение, Гаара расслабился и тут же почувствовал снова навалившуюся усталость, которой тут же поддался, снова провалившись на кровать. На эмоции и удивление уже не хватало сил.

— Эй ты чего? — Наруто, секунду назад готовый кинуться сжимать Гаару в объятиях, изменился в лице и склонился над ним, получив в ответ только невнятное мычание. — Ты что,  _ так _ спать собираешься?

Гаара ничего не ответил, слабо махнув рукой, и перевернулся на бок. Только сейчас, когда всё было кончено, когда его сын был спасён, Гаара оказался дома а выработка адреналина прекратилась, на Казекаге окончательно накатила двухнедельная усталость. Руки и ноги ныли, внутри всё дорожало, постепенно расслабляясь, а разум был словно в тумане.

— Ну нет, так не пойдёт. — донёсся до Гаары приглушённый голос Хокаге.

Наруто ловко перевернул тело Гаары и начал быстро расправляться с ремнями и застёжками его пальто, чертыхаясь на то, что тот так и не поставил молнию.

Гаара пытался что-то возразить про их положение, про приличия и всё остальное, но язык не слушался, губы едва шевелились, и он издал только невнятное бормотание. Наруто не стал даже слушать его, продолжая стаскивать с Гаары пыльный кое-где порванный комбинезон и сандалии.

Оказавшись без одежды на прохладном ночном воздухе, Гаара машинально подтянул колени к груди и собрался свернуться в тугой клубочек, но был бесцеремонно подхвачен под плечи и поставлен на ноги. Теплые ладони упёрлись ему в спину толкнули вперёд, в сторону ванной.

Наруто помог ему забраться в душевую и включил воду.

— Тебе нужно помыться, — пояснил он и вышел из ванной, прикрыв за собой дверь. Он быстро собрал разбросанные вещи, расправил постель и вернулся к двери в ванную. Постоял там минуту, две, десять, но внутри, казалось, ничего не происходило, не было слышно даже лишнего всплеска воды. Тогда Наруто, шумно вздохнув, постучался, а затем осторожно приоткрыл дверь, которую тут же распахнул до конца, увидев дремлющего, уткнувшись лбом в стену, Гаару.

Наруто подошёл ближе и тронул Гаару за плечо тот вздрогнул и начал медленно оседать на пол. Наруто тут же подхватил его, не давая упасть и удариться. 

Наруто чертыхнулся и стянул футболку, отправляя её куда то на пол, поставил Гаару ровно и взял душ сам. 

От прохладных струй воды Гаара съежился и попытался отпрянуть, но наткнулся спиной на стену и так и остался стоять, привалившись к ней и пытаясь закрыться руками от льющейся на него воды. 

— Потерпи немного, — попытался успокоить его Наруто и продолжил поливать вяло сопротивляющегося Гаару. Струи воды рисовали на посеревшей от пыли коже замысловатые дорожки. Одной водой тут не ограничишься. Наруто осмотрелся, нашел мочалку и гель для душа и снова принялся за дело. Через полминуты Гаара привык к температуре и уже стоял спокойно, лишь иногда покачиваясь, и послушно приподнимал руки и ноги, когда Наруто этого просил. 

Закончив с телом, Наруто взялся за голову, щедро плеснув шампуня и вспенив его на волосах Гаары. Секунду посмотрев на него, он хихикнул и слепил рожки, а потом ирокез. 

Столкнувшись с усталым осуждением во взгляде Гаары, он пробормотал "прости" и начал торопливо смывать своё искусство.

Выключив воду, Наруто накинул на Гаару огромное махровое полотенце и принялся тщательно обтирать его от лишней влаги, затем помог выбраться из кабинки и проводил в комнату. Гаара тут же упал на кровать, скукожился в попытке согреться и начал пытаться накрыться одеялом, на котором лежал. Получалось не очень.

Наруто несколькими короткими рывками вытащил из-под него одеяло и накинул сверху. Гаара тут же сжал мягкую ткань в руке и подтянул к подбородку, плечи его немного подрагивали от холода.

Наруто наконец остановился и с непроницаемым лицом понаблюдал за ним с минуту, затем взглянул на часы. Была уже ночь. Дома осталась его семья, он успел лишь предупредить Хинату, что должен уйти. Он собирался только увидеться с Гаарой, узнать, как он, может быть ненадолго обнять и вернуться домой, но…

Наруто достал из кармана телефон и написал Хинате сообщение, что тут нужна ещё его помощь, и он вернётся утром. Дождавшись короткого согласия жены, он выключил звук и отложил телефон на тумбочку. Лицо его по прежнему ничего не выражало — Хокаге всеми силами старался не думать ни о чём, не рассуждать и не сомневаться, а разбираться лишь с тем, что здесь и сейчас перед ним. А перед ним был уставший и мёрзнущий человек, который в эту секунду был важнее всего остального мира и даже самого Наруто с его проблемами.

Ноги в залитых водой домашних брюках Наруто начали мёрзнуть. Он тряхнул головой, взъерошил волосы, энергично повёл плечами и стянул с себя мокрую одежду. Чтобы забраться под одеяло, пришлось сначала вытащить его край из цепкой хватки Казекаге. 

Как только Наруто устроился рядом, Гаара вцепился в него, обхватив руками и ногами и тут же спокойно засопел, больше не дрожа.

Сам Наруто уснул только на рассвете, всю ночь бездумно наблюдая за сном Гаары и поглаживая его по мокрой голове.

_______

Наруто проснулся через пару часов от щекочущих нос прядей огненных волос. Он фыркнул, отвернулся и почесал нос. Глаза открывать не хотелось. Гаара под боком заёрзал, теснее прижимаясь к нему. Под одеялом было жарко, вспотевшие от близкого контакта тела липли друг к другу. Наруто пошевелил пальцами затёкшей руки, на которой лежала голова Гаары и открыл глаза. 

Комнату заливали лучи палящего пустынного солнца. Он потянулся к тумбочке за телефоном и разблокировал экран. Строку уведомлений наводнили сообщения и пропущенные звонки от Шикамару, атаковавшего все имеющиеся соцсети. Наруто беззвучно выругался, понимая, что безнадёжно проспал рабочий день и отложил телефон. Нужно было возвращаться.

Стоило ему попытаться сдвинуться, как Гаара вцепился в него ещё крепче. Наруто тихо повернулся, аккуратно по одной сняв с себя руку и ногу казекаге, которые тот закинул на него во сне. Выбравшись из его объятий, он на секунду задержался в раздумьях, затем всё же мягко коснулся губами лба Гаары и слез с кровати. Натянув мятую футболку и не до конца просохшие брюки, он поднял с пола кунай с выведенной на рукояти формулой и положил его на стол. После чего он прикрыл глаза, сосредоточился, сложил пальцами нужную печать и с тихим хлопком исчез, спустя мгновение оказавшись в собственной гостиной.

Почувствовав исчезновение источника тепла, Гаара приоткрыл глаза, сонно уставившись на пустую комнату. В голове промелькнула мысль что ему всё приснилось, и он почти поверил в неё, пока не провел рукой по ещё теплым простыням. Тихо застонав он перекатился на место, где ещё совсем недавно лежал Наруто, вдохнул его запах, ещё оставшийся на простынях и подушке и снова провалился в сон.

Проснувшись снова, Гаара потянулся, и сел на кровати. Взгляд его тут же привлёк одиноко лежащий на столе кунай. Гаара вздохнул, протёр ладонями глаза, затем взял телефон и отправил короткий твит. Пора было возвращаться к рабочим обязанностям.


End file.
